Saving Lives
by Cherry Blossom Angel 18
Summary: ON HIATUS Best friends 'til the end, Lara and Bee set out to help the boy they raised achieve his goal of making the Earth be what it should, but what happens when they meet another girl from their time, a best friend they haven't seen for a 100 years?
1. The Nymphs

Saving Lives.

The Nymphs.

A girl, who seemed to be no more then 18 years old, stood with her feet pressed in to the walls of the ally way like space hiding herself in the shadows. She was suspended there watching the young man with pale skin and hair train with the sword-like weapon. She knew who he was, who didn't? The great Prince Nuada Silverlance. She watched in envy for he had acrobatic and gymnastic skills she could never have; even though she was a great gymnast he was far better. Another girl sat beside her, concealed by the same shadows.

"What's wrong? Bloody nose?" She asked quietly landing lightly on the ground next to her friend who, as she sat, was pinching her nose tightly. The second girl shook her head and whispered back,

"I have to sneeze!"

"No Bee you can't sneeze! You sneeze you'll have fire come out of your nose! We'll get caught!"

"Yeah, I know that _Lara_, I'm trying not to but it's really hard." The girl called Bee said. She was sitting in the dark and had vibrant greenish yellow eyes, which just so happened to glow in the dark. Bee, also known as Bedelia, was a fire elemental, the Elemental race had once been called nymphs but as the world had evolved so had the idea of the word. Now nymphs were thought of as thin, pretty, gossipy girls that just lay around and well, _gossiped_.

"Banana!" Lara whispered after a moment of silence.

"What the hell Lara?!" Bee said.

"Do you still have to sneeze?" Lara asked, Bee blinked and thought about it.

"…No…" she shook her head.

"Good." Lara said smiling, her own glow-in-the-dark eyes 2 different colors, blue grey and green grey, Larissa Rodgers was a water elemental.

As a fire elemental Bedelia had the wings of the infamous fire-breathing reptile, the dragon. She also could breathe fire at times, like when she sneezed. Larissa as water elemental gained the fins of the mythical female of legend, the illustrious mermaid, whenever she was submerged in water. The two girls came from 2 opposing elements, Fire and water; they also came from two very different places on the earth. Gentle and shy, Larissa came from Greece while Loud and rowdy, Bedelia came from Ireland.

"How long have you been there my friend?" the friends froze and looked at each other and in a split second the two had become their elements. Another cool thing they could do. Larissa became a puddle of water and Bedelia became a small patch of flame.

"They're over there. I bought them today. I haven't fed them, at all. I will go up first. You will follow. And remember Mr. Wink, don't be shy." Nuada said pointing to the two boxes in the corner with his Silverlance. The girls became themselves again and sighed relieved. "And as for you two," Nuada continued in Gaelic. "Do not think I have not noticed you hiding in the shadows Larissa, Bedelia."

"Mi'lord." The girls said walking out of the shadows their brown cloaks draped over their shoulders, the hoods covering their brown hair. They knelt before the prince and Larissa had to struggle to keep her head bowed. She had always taken an interest in creatures that the human world had shunned or thought didn't exist, like herself and Bedelia.

Larissa glanced at her prince and then at the box he merely smiled. She grinned and scurried over to a box. She opened one just enough to slide her hand through. She pulled her hand out, on her thumb and forefinger were two small creatures nibbling on her nails. She closed the box again and walked back over to the prince and Bedelia, who rolled her eyes but reached out for one of the faeries that flew to her.

"It's been a while my old friends. You've not changed." The prince said and Larissa grinned up at him.

"Oh, but you see we have changed, at least personality wise mi'lord." Bedelia said.

"Lara, has become less shy and sheltered, not to mention much less of a goody two shoes." Bedelia laughed.

"And Bee has become a little less of a trouble maker, not much though, but she's still got big sister complex." Lara grinned blinking up at Bedelia as she leaned delicately on the taller girls should her hands clasped beneath her chin. "Not to mention she still hasn't gotten a boyfriend yet." Lara smiled slyly when Bedelia glared at her.

"It's kind of hard of to get one when I sneeze fire, and we can't die! Not to mention we don't age, a human boy would notice that don 'cha think? Besides Humans are annoying. Always whining about something so trivial. It just makes me wanna—" she paused for a second seething, her fangs were bared and her hands retracted into claw like positions. She was searching for a word a moment later she exclaimed "UGH!" Throwing her hands in the air.

"Cool off Bee you're flaming." Larissa scooped up a small amount of water in her palm and threw it on her friend. When Larissa and Bedelia held their elements they could amplify the amount. So it was no wonder to any of the three when Bee was suddenly drenched as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on her head.


	2. Attack! of the Faeries

Attack of the Faeries.

"You're strangely different my friends…" Nuada mused as Bee glared at Lara and she grinned sheepishly back.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD LARA!!!!" Bedelia yelled causing Larissa to scream and run circles around the prince with Bedelia running behind her arms outstretched and flaming. Lara screamed and laughed when Bedelia almost caught her.

"Are we Mi' Lord? Perhaps you're just seeing a different side of us? After all it's been a few hundred years since you saw us. Damn, so close. Get back here you!" Bedelia yelled as Lara narrowly escaped capture once again by de-materializing into her element.

"Mi' lord? May we accompany you to the auction to retrieve the Royal crown piece of Bethmoora? Perhaps we could help." Larissa asked after materializing back into her normal form.

"You may. I will see you there my friends." And with that the Prince left them.

"Well, C'mon Lara, I don't want to be late. Hello, Wink! Long time no see." Bedelia said waving at Wink.

~*~*~*~*~*~At the Auction house*~*~*~*~*~*~

"350, thank you. 375. 375 going once, going twice. Sold. And now we move on to our next item, lot 777, a piece of the royal crown of Bethmoora. The origin of this piece harkens back to the saga of the Sons of the Earth and the creation of the fabled, Golden Army." the auctioneer said having No idea that Nuada had just sliced his helper's throat.

"And here it is, our next Item." and then the power went down. "Ladies and Gentleman, Please remain in your seats. I'm sure this is a temporary loss of power. Now for the first time at auction a piece of the royal crown of Bethmoora coming to us from a long, lost, Culture."

"Lost? Not at all." Nuada said coming out from the neighboring room with the large box strapped to his shoulder. "Forgotten by you perhaps but very, very much alive."

"Who are you, Sir? Please identify your self. You cannot just---"

"I am Prince Nuada Silver Lance, Son of King Balor. And I am here, sir, to reclaim what is rightfully mine."

"Security. Call Security." And then upon his request for security Wink through the guards through the glass doors. The two girls walked in garbed in gorgeous black bell sleeved tops and black, close fitting pants with red sashes going around their waists. They left their cloaks in the other room.

"You asked for security." Bee reminded the auctioneer. Wink walked in the other box over his own shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing? This is outrageous take what you want. Please leave." Nuada held up a creature that was hard to identify as anything but strange. It attached itself to the auctioneer's face and quickly suffocated him. All the humans stood up and panicked, Nuada, who was getting fed up with the stupid creatures turned around and shouted,

"SIT DOWN! Proud, empty hollow things that you are. Let this remind you why you once feared the Dark." And then the girls opened up the cases and unleashed the tooth fairies .

~*~*~*~*~*~At the BPRD*~*~*~*~*~*~

Manning walked up to Abe's watery enclouser and pressed an envelope to the glass.

"Fishstick. We have to talk." For the next five minutes they talked about the photos and HellBoy.

"Cell phone video's they cost me a fortune and they show up on YouTube. God I hate YouTube."

"Well he just wants the world outside to know what we do, what he does." Manning showed Abe a poster of himself with holes everywhere.

"Target practice. Then He posts them around."

"Oh dear."

They walked and they talked and they walked over to where Hellboy spent about 80% of his time.

"They have their good days. And bad days." Just then Liz blew the door and Hellboy down the hall.

"Then again there are the _really_ bad days."

Minutes later the alarm sounded.

~*~*~*~*~*~At the Auction house*~*~*~*~*~*~

They soon patrolled the inside While Manning kept the press at bay.

"Whatever they called us for is over. We had over 70 guests reported. We have no survivors, no bodies." Liz said

"Same story here babe." Hellboy said.

"Don't Call Me babe."

"Abe. I said, Abe. Wrong channel" He pushed a button "Abe, I think Liz is still mad at me."

"Still the same Channel."

"Oh." Liz turned when she heard a noise in the wall. She didn't see anything so she kept walking. Little did she know was that what she had heard was Bedelia and Larissa leaving the room as quickly as possible.

Liz noticed Abe watching her and she went over to him. "Abe, What have you got?"

"Oh, well this is interesting. Both boxes have the royal seal. Only delivered at a time of war." He said handing her two photographs. The tooth fairies quickly moved from one place to another.

"Red? We have company"

"C'mon Blue, Give me something I can work with. How many?"

"Many. Burrowing creatures. There are no corpses because there are no leftovers. Have you noticed the floor?"

"Oh, Crap."

"Precisely. All these things do is eat and eat, and poop, and then eat again."

"Remind you of any one?" Liz asked looking under a table.

"Damn it Abe, What are these things?" Abe said something.

"English, English."

"Oh there uh, Tooth fairies."

"Tooth fairies! Ha!"

"No, no, third century, black forest. Feed mostly on calcium, bones, skin, and organs. But they do go for the teeth first. Huh! Hence the name tooth fairies!"

"Betcha they don't leave money." Liz jumped behind Abe when there was motion detected from the wall behind her. He put his hand over her stomach.

"Oh my God! Liz, You're Pregnant."

"No I'm not."

Yes, you are." Abe said waving his hand by his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~With HellBoy*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What've you got Marble?"

"I think I may have found one. But he's kinda cute." Marble said right before the tooth faerie attacked him.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Nuada, Wink, and the Girls.*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, that was... oddly entertaining." Bedelia said as they met up with their Prince and Wink. They walked to the entrance of the Council Chamber. Bedelia sneezed, shooting fire from her nose. Larissa giggled as smoke billowed from her friend's nostrils.

"Your Royal Highness." The chamberlain said. "Prince Nuada, You honor us with your return." He continued in Gaelic. The girls put their brown cloaks back on and put their hoods up so their faces were covered. It was their way of showing respect with out getting cricks in their necks.

"Before Entering the council Chamber, you must... surrender your weapon."

"I will not." Nuada said drawing his sword. The girls remained silent like cloaked shadows.

"It is Protocol, Sire, for peasant and Prince alike." Nuada spun and pressed his sword tho the side of the Chamberlain's neck.

"It will be my pleasure to finish you off Chamberlain." The Prince said in Gaelic. Nuala then made her presence known,

"Please brother. Surrender it." She said in Gaelic.

The girls spun around and looked at her beneath their hoods.

"For you sister, anything." He said surrendering his weapon.

"Thank you. Now tell me, whom are they hiding beneath their hoods? There is something oddly familiar about them."

"Hello Mi' lady." The girls said as they flipped their hoods back and smiled at the lady that they had raised alongside her rebellious twin. Nuala gasped as the girls curtseyed wearing black and red floor length skirts they'd put on after the Auction.

"Bedelia, Larissa..." She whispered in surprise as the girls smiled at her. Little did any one know but the girls each had a tooth faerie hidden in their cloaks.


	3. Bloody Reunion

Bloody Reunion.

~*~*~*~*~*~At the BPRD*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Liz, Liz, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute."

"You don't need to do that. You can trust me. My readings are quite accurate."

"Shut up, Abe!" Liz whispered loudly. "Get your damn hands away from the door."

"You have nothing to fear. In spite of appearances, I believe Red would make an excellent father figure." after a few more minutes Liz came out and scolded Hellboy.

"I-I hate when people stare at me. Makes me feel like a freak. You had no right Red."

"Oh it's manning! Could you...?"He said trying to get her to move. "Gas pocket... What an idiot!" He laughed as Manning walked up next to him.

"You've murdered me. You have murdered me. You have ridiculed me, and you've brought this unto your self."

"What?"

"Washington is sending down a new BPRD agent."

"A new guy? Why?"

"To look after you." Just then a tall lanky girl walked in the room. She was pretty no doubt but also very strange, she carried a large stuffed panda bear around by its paw and she always seemed bored. She had grey green eyes that stood out against her fair complexion. Her dark brown hair fell just past her delicate looking shoulders.

"Hey Abe, Red, Liz, Manning."

"Hey, Nella." Manning said The girl swung her giant bear and sacked Manning across the face with it.

"How many times must I tell you? It's Leonella NOT Nella. Call me Nella again and shall be forced to do something drastic." The girl, Leonella, spoke with a slight Italian accent, and seemed to be in her 20's.

"What could you do to me? I'm taller then you are, and older."

"I'm not as young and delicate as I look Manning. Don't underestimate me, it's a bad idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~With Nuada, Nuala, Wink and the girls*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sire, Please." The chamberlain said as they all entered the next room.

"Well this will be awkward." Larissa muttered quietly to Bedelia as Nuada walked up to his father. He bowed about half way there.

"Father." He said in Gaelic.

"Why? Why have you done this? Huh? Why?!" King Balor said as the girls entered quiet as mice behind their prince. Nuala followed them and stood in the archway. The girls made sweeping curtseys as the stopped a few feet behind the prince.

"To set us free." Came Nuada's simple answer as he stood. "All of us, Father."

"You have broken an ancient truce… between our people and mankind." The king continued in Gaelic.

"A truce based on Shame." Nuada said in disbelief that his Father did not understand why he did what he did. "The humans have forgotten the gods, destroyed the Earth. And for what? Parking lots. Shopping malls. Greed has burned a hole in their hearts that wil never be filled. They will never have enough." His father nodded understanding what his son was getting at but still he did not approve.

"What humans do is in their nature… to honor the truce is in ours."

"Honor? Look at this place. Where is the honor in it? Father you were once a proud warrior." Lara squeezed her grey blue eyes shut and thought,

_Don't say it, don't say it, _please_ don't say it._

"When did you become their pet?"

_And he said it. Great. _Larissa thought. She was unsure of what would happen next. Nuada wouldn't have gotten away with that as a child, but he was no longer a child.

"I have returned from exile to wage war and reclaim _our _land, _our _birthright. And for that I will call upon the help of all of my people. And they _will _answer." At that the girls stood and let their cloaks fall from their shoulders. Slowly they lifted their heads and held them high a surprised gasp rippled through the people.

"The good, the bad," as soon as he said 'the bad' Larissa and Bedelia each held out a tooth faerie they'd rescued. "…And the worst." Nuada held up the piece of the crown he had gotten from the humans.

His father was horrified. "The Golden Army!" he exclaimed in Gaelic, "You cannot be _that _mad!"

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps they made me so." It was the Princess's turn to speak

"Awaken the army, but our green fields cannot grow out of all that blood. Let the army sleep. If our days have ended… let us all fade." She told him in Gaelic.

"We will not fade." He said.

"For the last time, my son. I ask you… is this the path you wish to take?"

"It is. I am sorry Father."

"Then you leave me no choice. …Death." He said. And every one could tell he hated the thought of killing his children, even if he thought it for the best, he would not have an easy life knowing he was responsible for the deaths of the Prince and Princess.

"And you, Sister, are you at peace with your king's verdict?" He asked not looking at her. Lara and Bee looked solemnly at their king and back at the twins.

"This is not going to end well." Lara said sadly knowing _somebody_ would not make it to see tomorrow.

"I am my Brother. I am." Nuala replied.

"Then very well. Death it is."

"Oh, dear." Bee said knowing that the ones dead probably wouldn't be the twins.

Then they charged at him. Larissa and Bedelia got out of the way and fast. When there were swords flying they didn't want to be anywhere near. He ducked, he dodged, he sliced, he stabbed. And soon the blade was in his father's chest. Every one was surprised but no one was as surprised as he was. It was obvious he didn't mean it but what happened, happened and there was nothing anyone could do. He cried quietly.

"I always loved you Father." He told him in Gaelic before he took the second piece of the crown. He put the two together so they resembled a crown but it was still incomplete.

"Now, For the final piece, my sister." He said turning only to find she was gone.

"Where is she Wink?! Where is she Bedelia Larissa? Where is she?!" He said almost angrily.

"We're not Leonella we can't do that sort of thing." Bedelia said slightly annoyed. "You ought to know that."

"I'm a mermaid, She's a Dragon, we kind of stick out. She would see us and then we would have no hope of catching her, see?" Larissa said gently. Even though she couldn't die, she did NOT want to make her Prince angry.

~*~*~*~*~*~At the BPRD*~*~*~*~*~*~

"His name. Is Johann Krauss." Manning said

"Johann Krauss? Sounds German."

"He's the Top man in…ecto…"

"Ectoplasmic." Abe said helping Manning.

"Yes thank you, Ectoplasmic research. Comes highly recommended by our European liaison. Liaison. Love that word. Don't you its so Hoity Toity."

"I don't like Germans."

"No fingerprints."

"Here he comes." Liz said.

"Germans make me nervous."

"Suck it up Red." Leonella said.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked for she was standing, with her giant bear, next to Abe.

"I've been here the whole time."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have. Now shut up and pay attention."

"No photo, Dossier Says and I translate, "He has a nice, open face." " Manning said closing the file as the elevator came down.

"_Damen und Herren_, Johann Kraus at your service." He said bowing.

"Yo." Leonella replied.

"I like him." Abe said.

---------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it!

Special thanks to:

Daddy- for helping me with a plot for my new Vampire love story

Onee-chan Helena- for giving me Leonella's character and staying up till midnight talking to me about her.

Onee-chan Alex- for reminding me that I'm not the only one who comes up with a new book idea's at complete random, Helena does it too.

And my daughters

Checkers

\

For just being my amazing daughters.

/

Keichan


	4. The Troll Market REDONE

The Troll Market

~*~*~*~*~*~At the BPRD*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tap, tap, tap tap, tap, tap. "Look at that. Poor little thing. Bought and sold on the Black market, crammed into cargo containers. Smuggled, abused." Dr. Krauss said.

"He has very expressive hands."

"He has no face." Leonella mused.

"The seal on the box worries me also." Abe said handing the photo to Johann.

"A warring emblem."

"What? What seal? What emblem?" Leonella said taking the photo and looking at it. And then for the first time in a hundred years she showed emotion. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened slightly. She found her voice wasn't working. She dropped the photo and ran from the room. She would return a short while later acting as though she had no idea what they meant by 'what happened'.

"Yes, from the Bethmoora clan. The Sons of the Earth."

"Your file says you're the brains of the operation, and I must admit I'm impressed."

"In my file you'll see, Mr. Krauss, that I worked very closely with Abe in his training.

"_Ja_,okay. Lets see what our little friend here can remember."

"Memory gets a little sketchy after you burn to death, but maybe Saint Malachy can help."

"Oh, no, no. No amulets, _Mein Herr. _Teleplasty_._"

"Plastic, very modern."

"Teleplasty by which an ectoplasmic medium, such as Dr. Krauss, can control inanimate things, organic, mechanical, dead, or alive." A white smoke billowed from Dr. Krauss's fingertip.

"That looks SO wrong." Leonella said hugging her giant bear to her chest.

"Take it, take it all in, _mein Junge_." The tooth faerie gasped and its eyelids fluttered. "Get up, get up." Liz kept trying to touch it but she always pulled her hand back. "Now I have full control of its limbic system lets see how long I can hold it." The faerie started talking to Hellboy.

"What?" he said. "Hey you chewed off the tip of my tail. Yeah you, you little… "

"He says you are rude, brutish, _und_ not very bright."

"Wow." Liz said looking up at Hellboy.

"It seems our little friend here market sounds and voices. And a peculiar troll language spoken in the last place his cage was opened. The Troll market."

"The Troll Market? Come on. No one's ever found it."

"That's 'cause it doesn't exist." Hellboy countered, Leonella was tempted to say 'yes, it does actually.' But she held her tongue and squeezed her bear tighter.

"He's dying." Leonella said sounding bored.

"Uh, Mr. Krauss? Dr. Krauss, sir. Our uh little informant there doesn't look so good."

"SO, now we know where to begin. Trolls Dwell under bridges." Leonella rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." She mumbled into her bear.

"Wow, you're a genius. By the way, there are over 2,000 bridges in New York City."

"Ah, yes but Vladimir Vanya, 19th century occult historian, places the troll market directly under the east end of the Brooklyn bridge."

"We already looked there."

"Yes, you have, but not with me, Agent. Not with me. We're moving in."

~*~*~*~*~*~At the east end of the Brooklyn Bridge*~*~*~*~*~*~

Liz stuck a camera on a post before she and Hellboy crossed the street. "What do you think of Mr. know-it-all?"

"Don't know. Too early to tell." she stuck another camera on another post. "We'll talk about it later. He's sure of him self and I think maybe you're intimidated."

~*~*~*~*~*~With Liz and Manning*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's this?" Manning asked holding a pair of odd looking goggles.

"Normally, we can't see fairy folk and trolls. They generate a cloaking aura called "glamour." But in 1878 Emil Schufftein designed and built these. Four crystal diopters that penetrate that effect and reveal the true nature of things."

~*~*~*~*~*~with Abe, Red, and Dr. Krauss*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abe put the device on his head, "I love these tight little Leather straps!" Red stood and thought.

"Intimidated? Uh, Mr. Kraut sir?"

"Krauss, Agent. With a double 's'."

"'SS' right. Listen uh, those gizmos how do you know they work?"

"I have a suspect." Liz said over the walkie-talkie.

"Give me a vector Agent Sherman. A vector.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Liz, Leonella and Manning*~*~*~*~*~*~

"B-12, the alley, northbound."

"We'll track the target. We're coming down." Johann replied.

"Keep an eye on her. I'll be right back."

"This little old lady? Come on."

"It's a fragglewump, an ugly Scottish troll. They're afraid of canaries." Liz explained as Leonella handed her the birdcage.

"Oh my god. Canaries huh? What about the cats?"

"Chomp, chomp." Leonella said holding her bear by its paws and biting down on air so her teeth clicked against each other.

"She feeds on them." Liz clarified

"That thing is a she?" Manning asked incredulously before taking off the doohickeys. "Where the hell did you come from? And how do you do that?"

"Do what? I've been here the whole time Manning, you are just amazingly _un_observant." She said. Leonella kept secrets very well on account that her expression and tone of voice never changed except for the first time in 100 years that she was caught severely off-guard, when she saw that emblem.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Abe, Red, and Dr. Krauss*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Down you fools. What do you think you are doing?" Red, being a cat-lover was not happy.

"She's gonna eat the cat."

"You'll make her aware of our presence." Dr. Krauss said

"I—She's gonna eat it!"

"We should use the canary now. The bird Dr. Krauss, the bird." Abe insisted.

"She's going to eat the cat!"

"You will stay put and follow my orders."

"I can't sit by here…"

"You are directly under my command and you must obey. Stay put!"

"Oh, screw this! Lucy~ I'm home~!!"

"Oh yes dearie, can I help you?"

"Give it up nasty, we can see you."

"You see me? How? How do you see me?" Hellboy tapped the end of his goggle thingmabobs.

"We're uh looking for the entrance to the troll market. Any clues?"

"Come any closer and I'll rip your heart!"

"Looks like we're going to have to get a little old school. Abe give me the bird."

"Not a canary!" it screeched

"What your afraid of this little guy? Who knew?"

"No more, no more. I'll take ye there."

"Come on, lets go, you dirty old troll."

"hmph." She said pulling away and going to open a door.

"Agent Sherman, we are going into the troll market. Keep communication to a minimum."

~*~*~*~*~*~With Liz, Leonella and Manning*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I like him. You see this is a man who takes charge."

"You think?"

"He's efficient. He's precise."

"You add resistant to that, you've got your self a new watch." Liz retorted.

"Dr. Krauss is aware of the chain of command, and he… he seems to like me."

"Oh, brother!" Liz said Leonella took her bear and smacked Manning up side the head with it.

"Don't be so full of yourself." She told him.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Abe, Red, and Dr. Krauss*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do as ye may demon. Release the yellow beast, rip my insides and my legs, and my tongue but I will never open that door." She said the magic word and Hellboy sent her flying. Larissa and Bedelia walked slowly past Hellboy and his group as the fragglewump was being propelled through the air.

"That poor troll!" Lara said quietly.

"God what a jerk! She was only being loyal to her Prince, or well I suppose now he'd be a king, but no one really knows that yet..." bee responded. They'd been on their way to meet Nuada and Wink below the market.

"Is _that_ you investigative technique?"

"It said never."

"It's unconscionable."

"That means he didn't like it." Abe told Hellboy.

"What? So, what, you're gonna show us how it's done, Mr. by-the-book?"

"Yes, I think I will." He continued to talk to himself as he unlocked the door. "Gentlemen, welcome, to the troll market."

~*~*~*~*~*~With Abe *~*~*~*~*~*~

A girl walked down the stairs wearing a hooded brown cloak her sleeve lifted to reveal a gold bracelet with the royal seal engraved on it. Abe turned and saw it just before the girl covered it with her hand.

"The royal seal…" he waited until she passed him to contact Hellboy. "Brother Red, Red do you read me?"

"I read you Blue, but I'm watching Sherlock at work. I'll get back to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~With Red, and Dr. Krauss*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dr. Krauss was having trouble finding someone to help him so he finaly turned to the trolls behind him.

"Excuse me gentlemen, have you seen anyone purchasing this type of tooth faerie?"

"No one sells them around here pal."

"Over in jersey, maybe."

"What about this, then?"

The supposed baby started crying, "Make him go away, make him go away."

"No, we don't."

"You'd better go now!"

"Please gentlemen, we'll make it worth your while."

"Don't waste your time. We will not talk!"

"You're absolutely sure about that huh?" Hellboy said taking over for Dr. Krauss.

"Absolutely."

"You won't talk eh?"

"Never."

"Never, huh?"

"Never, ever, _ever._" He said and then he was flying from Hellboy's punch.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Abe *~*~*~*~*~*~

Abe followed the girl in the brown cloak as she maneuvered almost awkwardly through the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Red, and Dr. Krauss*~*~*~*~*~*~

Red was slapping the other troll violently.

"Feeling a little chattier now?"

"We'll never talk." The 'baby' said causing red to pull his stone fist back.

"Yes, yes we will, only don't hit me anymore." The troll said.

"Chicken~" the 'baby' mocked.

"Who bought the tooth faeries?"

"Prince Nuada. They say Prince Nuada broke the truce, and now there is talk of war, war with the human world." Red patted the 'baby''s head before he turned away.

"Sorry, Kid."

"That's all right."

"What a nice baby." Dr. Krauss said

"I'm not a baby, I'm a tumor." It replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Abe *~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, Red, I'm following a lead right now. It may turn out to be nothing, but I will let you know soon enough." Little did Abe know was that as he followed her, Bedelia, Larissa, and Wink all followed him. The girl walked into the shop and blocked all windows that looked into the shop.

"What do you want? Tell me your name." the shopkeeper said as the girl turned around. She walked up to him and removed her hood; she pushed up her sleeve and showed him her bracelet. He gasped and said,

"Follow me." She followed him. "Your father left you this map. In it he said lies the secret of the location of the golden army." He said handing her a cylinder. The door opened and she moved away as she was told.

Abe passed the man and was greeted by A question from the girl he was following.

"Sir, Why are you following me?"

"I… I was just hoping to find an old map chart of Algiers."

"Why are you following me?" she said an edge of steel to her tone.

"I was not."

"Did my brother send you to steal the crown piece?"

"Your… brother? Oh, you're sorely mistaken, I assure you."

"Then Answer me truthfully." She said pressing a dagger to his chest when he came to close. "Why are you following me?"

"My name is Abraham Sapien." He stopped when the dagger was under his chin.

"There is no such name."

"Oh, I don't like it either but…"

"Enough. Give me your hand." When he stalled she insisted, "Your hand." He lifted his hand and she met it with hers. After a few sends she says,

"You are an agent, for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. And your name is... oh."

"Horrible, I know."

"I'm Nuala, Princess Nuala."

"I know." When she gave him a startled look he explained, "Forgive me, your highness but as you were learning about me, I couldn't help but learn a little bit about you. I also know that you need our help."

"I'm afraid it's the other way around."

~*~*~*~*~*~With Wink and the girls*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok you go that way, we'll go this way." Larissa told Wink as they searched for the princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Wink *~*~*~*~*~*~

Having followed the Princess Wink busted through the door.

"The Window. Out now. I will take care of this." Abe said turning around to see that Wink was very much taller then him. "Oh, dear." Wink proceeded to beat up and then throw Abe out the window. Now in water dodged Wink's attacks by acting as though he were on a slip and slide. And then Hellboy started shooting.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Wink *~*~*~*~*~*~

"What did you tell them?" Larissa asked the troll barber who had made it back to his work.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to but he kept hitting me." Said the troll with the baby shaped tumor.

"What a nice tumor!" Someone said as they passed. The tumor looked at the troll and said

"Finally! Someone gets it right!"

"Apologies will be accepted after you tell us what you told him." Larissa said ignoring the tumor.

"I told him how the Prince bought the tooth faeries and how there was talk of war, war with the human world." Bedelia and Larissa looked at each other at the sound of a gunshot.

"Wink…" Bedelia whispered before the two girls took off and got stuck in the crowds and traffic of the troll market. They pushed through as quickly as they could before Bedelia stood on a box and jumped into the air her large red dragon wings unfolding with a whoosh.

"GO! Make sure he's alright I'll get there as fast as I can!" Larissa yelled to her airborne friend. Larissa continued to fight through traffic a small ruby necklace sparkling brilliantly against the black material of her shirt

~*~*~*~*~*~With Wink, HB, Nuala, and Abe*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abe ran behind Hellboy and led the Princess to safety. Wink's mechanical hand flew out and punched Hellboy in the face, causing him to lose his Cuban cigar.

"My cigar! It was Cuban! Now you pissed me off." He said. Before he was lifted into the air. "Oh, crap." He was then thrown across the market, landing near the fish. The girls looked at each other before running after Wink. They got there in time to see Hellboy ram Wink backwards and Wink hit Hellboy under the chin and send him flying.

Both Wink and Hellboy punched at the same time and Hellboy wound up breaking Wink's mechanical hand. Moments later Wink was on the ground and Helboy was punching him. Bedelia landed a little ways off, running now toward the sound.

"Now stay down!" Hellboy said, as if that would ever work. Hellboy cracked his jaw and pulled a tooth out. "Damn." Wink roared at him and he turned. "A tooth. Happy?" Soon Wink pulled his fist back and Hellboy warned him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Right as Wink's mechanical hand got stuck Bedelia ran in.

"Lara!!! Hurry!!!" She yelled, the hood of the brown cloak that she'd pulled on was pulled down past her face. She tried to pull his hand out but he simply got pulled in farther. With that Hellboy and his group left. Lara came running just in time for her to see Wink pulled in up to his elbow.

"We have to remove his arm Lara, it's the only way to save him!" Bedelia said as Larissa watched horrified as Wink screamed in agony. Cupping a small bit of water in her palm Larissa amplified the amount and froze it so it became an ice sword. She looked at Wink apologetically.

"This is going to hurt Wink, I'm sorry, it'll be over quickly." She said before raising her icy sword and cutting off Wink's entrapped arm just below the shoulder. Bedelia cauterized the wound using her ability to control fire.

~*~*~*~*~*~With Abe, Red, Dr. Krauss and Princes Nuala*~*~*~*~*~*~

"To wage his war, my brother needs this, the final piece of the Crown of Bethmoora, and this map to the location of the golden army chamber."

"The Golden Army. The harbingers of death. The unstoppable tide. Your highness, if you hand the crown piece over to us…" Dr. Krauss said holding his hand out for the piece.

"No. Where it goes, I go. My Father died to uphold the truce with your world. You must honor his noble intention."

"The lady's in dire danger."

"I take it you're vouching for her, Agent Sapien?"

"Most emphatically. Yes, I am."

"Even so. I'm sorry, but we simply cannot assume such responsibility on our own."

"The lady just lost her father. What more do you want?" Hellboy asked.

"You may not care but there are procedures, rules and little handbooks…"

"She's coming with us. You got that, Gas bag?"

"What did you call me?"

"You." Nuada said. "You will pay for what happened to my friend down there."

"Yeah right. You take checks?"

"Demon. Born from a womb of shadows. Sent to destroy their world, and you still believe you belong."

"Are we gonna talk all night? 'Cause I'm really sleepy." Hellboy retorted.

"You should really learn some manners Demon." Lara said.

"Especially to your elders." Bedelia added.

"What is this? You talk of war with the human world and yet you have two human children?" Dr. Krauss said in disbelief ignoring what Bedelia had just said the girls smiled humorlessly.

"We're not human." Bedelia said.

"And we're far from what you think of as children. " Larissa added as they both stepped into the shadows, they were preparing for what Nuada was about to do. He smiled and pulled out a golden egg.

"No, brother, no!" Nuala said stepping back.

"Oh Come _on _Nuala! How corny is _that? _I thought we'd raised you better! I mean Really. Really Nuala? _Really?_" Bee said astonished at the fact that the Princess had really just said something so incredibly corny when Nuada pulled out a green, bean-like object and whispered,

"Kill him." Before throwing it. They all watched it jump

"It's just a... jumping bean." Hellboy said.

"It's going for water, hurry." Nuala said and Abe tried to catch it but failed.

"So you would kill someone, for being loyal to their King?" Bee said standing in the shadows behind Hellboy. He looked at her,

"What would you, a human child no less, know of being loyal to a King? You can't be older then 20, no one has ruled in a very long time."

"You should never judge someone by their appearance.' Bee said before walking away from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, I had to take this down too add some stuff in it, I made it longer so I hope you enjoy it. It was bugging one of my co-authors how the girls were taking part in very little action. So we fixed it. Thank you Random Demoness! Couldn't have done it with out you!!!


	5. The Streets are paved with Grass?

The streets are paved with… Grass?

Larissa ran from the shadows and jumped sliding in front of Abe turning into water as she pushed the 'jumping bean' closer to the grates. Once it was safely in the water Lara materialized into her self again after she'd moved back into the shadows She didn't want them to find her weakness pertaining to water.

"It's an elemental, a giver of life and a destroyer." Nuala said watching it. Hellboy looked at her. "A forest god." She said simply.

"A forest god eh? I'm going to get me big baby."

"Oh no you don't." Bedelia said as a patch of flame flared up in the palm of her hand. She threw it at him, one of the more harmless things she could do to him since he was fire proof. The flame ate his coat tails and he danced around trying to put it out. Lara laughed slightly although it was more of a snicker then a laugh.

"I'd say he dances like a monkey but that would be an insult to the monkey." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Why you little---!" He said turning around to find them both gone. He quickly put out the flames and grabbed his gun.

"Somebody help! My baby's… Help! Help!!" a young woman screamed banging on a car window. Hellboy, Liz, and Leonella walked over to help.

"How can we help you ma'am?" He asked

"My baby's inside!" and then she looked at him. Dr. Krauss and Abe led the young Woman away but she still screamed. Hellboy ripped the door off its hinges and took the baby out. Nuada and the girls sat atop a roof watching. Around the girl's neck's hung a gold chain, each adorned with a small ruby pendant that glittered when fiddled with as they caught and reflected the moonlight.

"Agent Hellboy, Reach higher ground and shoot the weapon." Dr. Krauss said.

Hellboy and the baby were launched over to a sign, and he placed the baby in his tail and started climbing.

"You must shoot it in the energy ganglion!" Dr. Krauss yelled

"The what?" Hellboy replied.

"The energy ganglion. _Scheisse._ The head, shoot it in the head!"

"Oh." And then the sign Hellboy was standing on started to break. Hellboy tossed the baby in the air and then finished loading his gun, catching the baby in his stone hand.

"You woke up the baby." He said as he shot the Forest god before him.

"Demon." Nuada said making his presence known. "What are you waiting for? This is what you wanted isn't it? Look at it, the last of its kind," He said; it was true the Elemental before them _was_ the last of its kind; the others were like Larissa and Bedelia Nymphs from the beginning of time. 'Mythical' beings that the Greeks had told stories about to explain why things were they way things were.

"Like you and I. You destroy it; the world will never see it's like again. You have more in common with us than with them. You could be a king." As Dr. Krauss continued to yell, Nuada paused for a moment before continuing, "If you cannot command, then you must obey." Nuada said before he vanished. Larissa tugged on the hem of her friend's skirt and pointed down to a girl who held a giant Panda bear while her dark shoulder length hair blew in a wind that didn't blow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Bedelia said as she stood where Nuada had been looking away from the girl below.

"And why not?" He asked tartly.

"Because we can make all your fears come true." Lara said her legs crossed elegantly as she sat on the metal bar attached to the side of the building. Her mismatched eyes staring at him intently practically glowed under the hood of her cloak, her smile was a creepy grin and her voice held a dreamy nightmarish tone to it but soft and much like that of the eels Flotsam and Jetsam in The Little Mermaid. 

And then despite the very convincing Prince, and the truly frightening warning of the two strange girls Hellboy shot the forest god, killing it, before looking down to see that the two girls had gone.

"Bastard," Lara swore as she ran, "We'll get him, first the tooth faeries, then Wink, now the sole surviving Forest God. He'll get it. He'll get it good." She said her voice edged with steel.

"Focus on one thing at a time Lara. But yes, we will get him, and I know just how to do it." Bedelia said holding up a pair of Shufftein glasses that she'd snatched from the troll market entrance as they ran through the shadows to Leonella who watched the scene alone with her bear.

Leonella would have wept for the Fallen forest god, if she could weep. Alas she could not, it had been centuries since she last cried and wasn't sure if she remembered how. Larissa and Bedelia walked over to her, unnoticed. Lara stood there for a moment watching as Leonella hid her face from the world in her bear, before she gently took Leonella's hand away from her bear. Surprised, Leonella caught Lara's wrist and held it in the air firmly. Lifting her face from her bear she saw Lara and Bee. Now Hellboy and company watched as Leonella dropped Lara's wrist and brought out her own ruby necklace.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Here, I bought these the other day." Lara said pulling out three black jewelry boxes with their names inscribed on the lids in gold. "I guess you could call them 'forget me not's. Wear it so that no matter what happens we won't forget each other." Larissa placed the black box with her name on it inside her pocket again as she pulled a gold chain out from under her shirt and dangling from it was a clover shaped ruby._

_The clover had been Larissa's symbol ever since they had discovered that she had extreme beginners luck. The other two girls opened their boxes and pulled out necklaces identical to each other, except for the shape of the ruby._

_Leonella's was in the shape of a heart, due to a book she had written, _Wonderland_, in it the Queen of Hearts was her favorite character. Bedelia's was in the shape of a spade, due to the fact that when ever she won at card games she always won with and Ace of spades in her hand. _

"_It's beautiful Lara!" Leonella exclaimed, great joy clear on her face._

"_I'll never take it off!" Bedelia told her giving her friend a tight squeeze. A few weeks later King Balor's War with the Humans had ended with a truce. Bedelia and Larissa decided to follow their Prince but Leonella chose to stay behind. For she had grown close to the humans in her long life, and she'd found that she had become loyal to them as well as Prince Nuada and his twin sister both of whom she'd raised alongside Bedlia and Larissa._

_The split broke all three hearts, and caused Leonella to vow never to show emotion again. For a long time none of the three found happiness in anything._

_Lara sometimes thought about going back up to the surface world that she had left so many centuries ago but no matter how she tried she couldn't bring herself to cope with what the humans were doing. They had built a shopping mall on nearly every block; People were laughed at if they said anything about things paranormal, Silly things trumped Nature where as it used to be Nature trumped all. _

_So Larissa stayed away hidden from the humans with Bedelia and they found a way to make the time pass. Slowly they began to find happiness in the things they did, it was never like it had been when there were three and it never would be, but it was something they had to look forward to. Larissa often inquired to Bedelia about Leonella, about what she may be doing just then or sometimes if she was even still alive. Of course Lara always mentally kicked herself for that thought, of course Leonella was alive, she had to be for they couldn't die._

_60 years prior to the return of Liz Sherman Leonella had watched Grigori Rasputin, the one human that she would not hesitate to let Larissa brutally murder if given the chance, bring Hellboy into this world, into a world to which he could never belong. She watched him grow up and finally joined the BPRD when she heard, due to her ability to be come the wind and listen outside of windows and doors, that Grigori Rasputin was back. In Lara's place she swore revenge on him and unbeknownst to Hellboy she was the one who had truly caused the death of Grigori __Yefimovich Rasputin. She had suffocated him by drawing all air away from him, a trick she could do from afar due to the fact she was an air elemental, or nymph. _

_In the late 1890's Larissa had grown fond of one human family, The Romanov's. The Romanov's were the royal family of Russia, after the Bolsheviks murdered them and she discovered that in a way it was partly Grigori Rasputin's fault for their murder she swore she would never grow close to humans again and that she would have her revenge on the bastard named Grigori __Yefimovich Rasputin. Larissa never found out that her old friend Leonella had done it for her, one of the very last things Leonella would do that reminded her of the two friends she'd loved and in a way lost so many centuries ago. _

_**~Present day~**_

Lara grinned and hugged Leonella tightly. "I missed you."

"Like wise Lara." Leonella replied hugging the water nymph back.

"You still carry this bear around Leonella? Thought you might've grown out of that by now." Bee said patting the bear's furry head.

"I like Mr. Panda."

"Right. Do your friends know that you aren't human?" Bee asked in hushed tones. Leonella shook her head.

"Not yet. Well one of them does, Abe, the fish guy, he knows. I got too close to him and he sort've just knew I wasn't human. He doesn't know anything else though, just what I am." Leonella replied. "I'm sorry, about Wink, is he ok? Is he alive?" She asked gently.

"He's alive, short one arm though. Your friend just killed the sole remaining Forrest God, you know. I hope you realize that now he's in trouble." Lara looked up her mismatched eyes gone cold as ice.

"I do. Do what you want, only please don't kill him. Liz, the one with the un-even black hair, she's pregnant. It would be bad if her kid suddenly lost its dad. Not to mention then they'd come after you guys and they'd try to kill you." She spoke quietly

"Fine. If the demon means that much to you, we won't kill him. Can we make his fears come true?"

"As long as Liz will be ok, yes." Her voice had become bored again, it was a habit she couldn't quite be rid of after having had it for a couple hundred years. Abe noticed the necklaces and walked over to the three.

"I understand now. You are one of them." He said causing Lara too look at him.

"You should say that like it's a bad thing." Leonella told him her tone back to being bored.

"What exactly are you three? And how old are you?" he asked.

"You'll find out in due time." Bedelia said shooting him a glare. "It's wrong to ask a woman her age you know. C'mon lets go."

"Bye Leonella, and Mr. Panda" Lara said giving the girl a sisterly peck on the cheek before walking away with Bedelia.


	6. The True Nature of Things

The True Nature of Things.

The crowd had made it clear they were afraid of Hellboy so Liz stepped in.

"He was trying to help don't you see? He was just trying to help." Hellboy lowered his hands. "That's all we do. That's all we've done all these years. We've just tried to help you. YOU!" Some one threw a rock at Hellboy and Liz started to flame. There was a gasp that went through the crowd. He put a hand on her shoulder and Lara turned back to look at Leonella who was watching them leave. Lara turned back around and started running to catch up with Bee.

"We will see her again, won't we Bee?" she asked looking up at her friend.

"I hope so. I don't want to go another 100 years before seeing her again, it wasn't fun the first time and it'd be even worse the second time. So yeah, we'll see her again." She replied not looking at Lara.

~At the bprd~

Liz was dapping at the cut with an antiseptic soaked cotton ball.

"You did a good job out there." She told him as she put the antiseptic away.

"Then tell me, why don't I feel so good? I mean I killed that thing. And for what? They don't even like me. They're afraid of me! What do we do with that?"

"Red, I don't want you to freak out. I'm gonna leave… for a little bit. I need time to think."

"About what? Can't you do you're thinking right here? Look, I'll be really, really quiet, I'll get rid of the cats."

"Red why are you with me? Do you need everyone to like you? Or am I enough? Think about it." She said kissing him between his horns before walking out the door.

~With Nuala, Abe, Larissa and Leonella~

she pulled the map out of the canister and examined it. "It's blank… no coordinates." Abe was upstairs putting in contacts. Lara stood silently hidden in the shadows unaware that Leonella was breezing around the room listening.

"Be near me when my light is low. When the blood creeps and the nerves prick and tingle and the heart is sick of all the wheels being slow. Be near me when the sensuous frame is wracked with pangs that conquer trust. And time, a maniac…"

"Tennyson, "In memoriam." A beautiful poem. Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, no. No, no. I borrowed this book. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, no. Please this is your home now. You are safe here." Lara nearly laughed, Safe? She had never been in danger. There is only one thing the Prince loved more then his sister and that was his people.

"My brother will find me. He always does."

"How could he? Our location is a highly classified secret."

"Yes, but I know of it now, which means that he does, too. We're twins. Even as children, a link has bound us one to the other. Something I cannot explain."

"No need."

"You look… different."

"Oh, do i? Perhaps my hair?"

"No it's your eyes. I can see your eyes."

"Oh, yes. Just trying a new look…" There was a moment of silence, which Larissa chose to make her entrance. She walked forward to the base of the staircase.

"Well this is certainly something I don't see every day." Both faces swivled towards her and Leonella materialized behind them. "Oh, do carry on don't mind me. I'm just an old woman happy to see that my Princess is starting to truly find happiness." She said smiling then she saw Leonella. "Larissa?!" Nuala said as she walked out into the light.

"My lady." Larissa said sweeping a deep curtsy.

"It's you! You're the girl from before!" abe said.

"That is very profound." Lara muttered rising from her curtsy.

"What did you mean when you said that you are an old woman, you don't look a day over 20 if that!"

"That's sweet but it's also very much untrue." It was then that Leonella raised a glass of water and Lara's eyes widened as she dropped another curtsy and excused her self.

"I think I'll be going now, ta!"

"Larissa! Wait!" Lara skidded to a halt a grimace on her face,

"Yes, my lady?"

"Abraham is there any large amounts of water here?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"Because she needs to be in water."

"But won't she drown?" he asked concerned.

_Damn, damn, damn, Damn! I knew I should've gone for that swim so my skin wouldn't get so dry! _

"No, she won't. She was born for the water but she's been on land for as long as I've known her.

"Oh, um ok. Come along then miss." Lara shook her head.

"You'll have to catch me first." She said before dropping to the floor and rolling away. She got to the stairs and ran up them and straight into Leonella. Looking up and seeing Leonella, Lara wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. Leonella hugged the smaller girl close and tight.

She leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear. "I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again, don't worry I'll come back for you. I promise." And with that Leonella dematerialized into wind and blew through Lara's curly brown hair. Lara's arms fell to her sides. Abe took the chance and took hold of Lara's elbow.

"Come on… Miss Rodgers." And with that he escorted her to his watery enclosure. She was fighting tooth and nail to keep things in her mind private like what she was and certain memories.

As soon as she was in the water she shed her clothes to reveal green fins and blue seashells. Her curly brown hair straightened and went from being at her waist to just past her hips.

"You're a mermaid! That's why you didn't want to be caught…" he said as she swam to the bottom of her glass prison.

"That's part of it. I'm like Leonella. Ugh! This place reeks! Like… rotten eggs!"

"A delicacy!"

"Ew!" she said as she swam around. He walked away deciding to ask Leonella about the girl.

He walked back to The Princess and saw her examining a map.

"Is that a map?" he asked.

"Yes, it was in the cylinder, it's blank."

"Maybe there's a water mark." He picked it up and held it up to the light.

"You were very brave, vouching for me. How do you know I'm not the enemy, bringing me here?"

"It's as you were saying, from intuition maybe, a link. Normally I'm able to read others quite quickly, but I've never met anyone like you. Even when you asked me to put Miss Rodgers in water I got the sense you would never do anything to harm the girl."

"Nor I like you. And you're right I couldn't ever harm Larissa, it's both physically impossible and I care for her." She smiled at him and looked down at the floor.

"Goodnight Abraham."

"Goodnight, Princess. Your Highness. Your majesty. Your… Ma'am! Ma'am?"

"Sad. Very sad." Leonella said as she sat on the railing upstairs.

"Leonella!"

"Yes?" she asked

"What exactly are you? How do you know the mermaid? How did she know the Princess?"

"You'll find out soon." She said and walked away to go talk to Lara. When she got there she saw a flash of flame leaving and Lara swimming around making a face.

Bedelia wandered silently until she heard voices.

"You will learn to obey me, follow protocol and sty fockused at all times."

"Oh that word, 'Fockused' yeah with your accent I wouldn't use it that much."

"I knew Professor Broom, young man."

"You didn't know Professor Broom."

"Yes, I did. After my accident…"

"Shut up, shut up."

"…he designed this containment suit. A wonderful man. And even then he was worried about your future. He…"

"Hey, Gas bag, stop it! Right now."

"Or what? Are you threatening me? Because I think I can take you."

"excuse me?"

"you heard me."

"I couldn't hear you from all the way over there."

"I can take you because you have one fatal flaw."

"Oh I wanna hear it."

" No you don't, you can't take criticism."

"Try me."

"Can't take it."

"WHAT'S MY FLAW?" Hellboy yelled.

" Your temper. It gets the best of you. Makes you weak, makes you vulnerable." Dr. Krauss said before the glass was shattered by Hellboy's stone hand.

"Oops. Hey, Johann? Come on pal. Hang in there will you? Johann? Johann?!" He said before leaning up against the lockers. "Damn." He took a sip out of his beer when suddenly a locker door swung open and hit him in the face.

"Ow…" another opened into the back of his head. Then his face, then all the surrounding lockers began to swing open and hit him. He tried to close them all when one hit his knees. Then as he was bent over one hit his face again. Bedelia fought back a snicker. Then as he fell down one came into contact with his but knocking him flat. He tried to get back up when one hit his face again leaving a dent in the locker the shape of his face.

Johann resumed a smoky form and said. "There we are, your temper it makes you sloppy. Try to control it agent Hellboy." Hellboy nodded. "Before it controls you." Bedelia ran for it when he started her way.

"Glass hole" Hellboy muttered. And Bedelia stopped running, going to hide in the shadows. Soon Hellboy was dressed and drinking a fresh beer when he heard music. Bedelia followed him back to the Library. She shrank to her fiery form and decided to watch from the fireplace.

"Popular love songs…" his eyes widened "The P… Oh, abe. You fell for the Princess?"

"She's…she's like me. A creature from another world."

"You need to get out more."

"She's alone in the world, I wanna help her."

"She's not alone. She has us." Bedelia said from inside the flames. The two guys look around and Hellboy sees a flash of green fins from inside Abe's tank.

"I need to care for her."

Hellboy nods "You're in Love. Have a beer."

"No, my body is a temple."

"Well now it's an amusement park."

"No my gladual glands…"

"Just drink it." Abe opened it and there was a loud thud as Lara tried to break through the glass. She pounded on it with her fists before swimming away and then launching her self at it. She let out a yell and hit it with her fist. She placed her palm flat against the Glass and pressed her forehead next to it. Her eyes flew open and they were glowing when she glared at Hellboy and Abe.

"Wow, Abe where'd you find her?"

"He didn't find me. Leonella did. Now let me out! It smells like rotten eggs in here!" She cried. She swam back and rammed her shoulder into the glass again.

"Stop that, you'll kill your self!" Abe said.

"I'd welcome it!" she replied loudly.

"Wow, a mermaid. Who knew they were real?"

"Back off demon!" she snapped, "Have you forgotten our threat you big red bastard? We _can_ make your worst fears come to life." She said slamming the glass again. _Maybe I'm not hitting it hard enough…_ she swam back farther and pushed off the other side of the glass with her fins. She let out a yell as she hit the glass. She'd missed. She hadn't hit it with her shoulder like she'd meant to, instead her shoulder and the back of her head collided with the glass giving her a headache.

"Larissa!" Bedelia yelled causing the boys to look around again but they saw nothing just the fire. Abe took a sip of the beer. Red got up and tapped the glass Lara glared at him.

"Just how old are you?" he asked, she decided to answer even though she'd never forgive him for what he'd done.

"Think of it this way, you know about Philcotetes? Zues? Hera? Hades? Aphrodite? Narcissus? Heracles? Megara? Athena? They were my friends. Phil taught me all I know about fighting and gymnastics. I in turn taught my Prince. I am the daughter of a Naiad, Arethusa and Nessus, the River guardian.

"Phil often flirted with my friends and myself, most of the time he simply spied and lusted after us. The girl you see is merely an illusion, a disguise, and a glamour." At that her skin began to stain a light blue, her fins a darker blue, and her hair a cerulean. The vivid green and blue of her differently colored eyes became more vivid. Even her eyelashes became a dark cerulean to match her eyebrows and hair.

"That is really creepy. Why do you care so much about that thing's death?"

"That thing?!" Lara screeched. "_Thing_?! Is that what we are to you _demon_ Things? No wonder I hate you." Lara glared at him trying to ignore the small patch of white flame moving towards the door. Once out side the door a realization dawned on Bedelia, why the Prince had been so upset when the forest god had died. Why Larissa had said _we_ instead of _they_. The Forest god was in truth a dryad. A dryad named Chloe. Chloe had been a friend, especially to Larissa since they were both from Greece and had known each other for a while before She and Leonella had met them.

Once it had been considered an honor to become an Elemental, or as they were called now, a god, now however it seemed more likely they would die from it then they would staying as nymphs, even without having bribed Hades into giving them immortality. The three of them had once offered a gift to Hades, lord of the dead to be granted immortality, each for there own reason. Larissa had given him her pet Hyrda. Leonella had given him Pain and Panic, two imps who constantly got on her nerves and never did anything right.. And for her gift, Bedelia had unhappily given him Cerberus, the three headed dog whom guards the entrance of Hades' private chambers.

Originally Chloe was going to also give a get out of death gift until she'd fallen in love with a human, she didn't want to keep on living alone after he died. She'd married him and when she'd showed him her true form, a green haired, tan skinned, brown eyed tree nymph, he called her a freak and gave her a scar that was meant to kill her. From that day forward she hated all humans.

She winced as she heard the two males singing while very, very drunk. She could hear Lara from inside the tank yelling, "WRONG NOTE!!! HELL WRONG _KEY_!!!!!" Once the two drunk males left the room Leonella materialized in front of the tank not looking at all like her self.

"You dropped the glamour." Lara said as Leonella helped her out of her watery prison.

"So did you. It was Chloe wasn't it? The elemental that Red murdered."

"Yeah, Yeah it was Chloe. I figured it out, that's why I was running into the glass. I know I promised you I wouldn't kill him but the fact that he killed Clo just made me really mad." She said hugging Leonella and burying her face in the Italian girl's neck.

"If she hadn't fallen in love with that human when she did she'd still be alive." Lara mumbled.

"Yeah, that's probably true. You want to go meet up with Bee?" Leonella asked letting go of the Naiad that she held close. Lara nodded tugging gently on Leonella's naturally white blonde hair before they both transformed into their separate elements.


	7. Battle in the Library

Battle in the Library.

~Out side the BPRD~

Prince Nuada could hear the two Drunks singing from outside as a german shepherd licked blood off of his fingers.

"Good dog."

~Inside~

Nuala ran to the Library hardly noticing Larissa was gone. She threw the cylinder into the fire and opened the little blue book and hid the crown piece in it.

~With Abe and Red.~

They were so wasted it was ridiculous. The three nymphs grimaced at the sight.

"She's it Abe. I'd give my life for her. But she also wants me to do the dishes."

"I would die _and _do the dishes" Abe said loudly.

"Shh. I don't understand why she's mad at me."

"Well ask her then."

"I can't ask. When a woman is mad and you ask why they just get more mad!"

~With Nuala~

She turned to make sure the parchment was burning and stood there for a moment before turning around and gasping in surprise when she saw her twin staring back at her. Blonde hair tucked behind one pointed ear, Nuada smiled.

"Very quick of you. The parchment. It was of no importance." He said reaching in and grabbing the red-hot cylinder. "The cylinder however is very interesting." He set the cylinder down and rolled it across the tablecloth, burning the image onto it.

"We will find the Golden Army here. As for the crown piece, I know it's here. I can feel that much from you. He said tracing a line from her collarbone to her neck and then trailing his fingers down his sister's cheek in what many would consider an inappropriate act. He pushed her blonde hair away from her face. He rested his hand on her heart,

"Father always tried so hard to shield your heart from mine. But it's in one of the books and I will find it." He said walking over to the nearest shelves. "Blue." He grinned realizing the color of the book he held, "You always look so beautiful in blue." He dropped the book after checking it. He grabbed another, "blue, Poetry. Love." Her gaze shifted to the book she'd been reading aloud. "'Found then lost.'" He looked up from the book his smile gone. "Only words. I will find it." Nuala glanced to the emergency button.

~With Red, Blue, Liz, and the nymphs. ~

"Red, Listen. I know what's going on with Liz." As if she heard her name Liz's eyes opened.

"Red." He said.

"Abe!" Liz said shooting up out of bed a betrayed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, He has to know."

"Abe!"

"Know what?" Red asked just seconds before the alarm went off. As soon as the alarm went off the girls ran to the Library where Nuala had pushed the button.

Nuada took her arm and she stared at him defiantly. "Why?" he asked, sounding more then a little bit hurt. The girls burst into the room moments before the others, they fell to the ground in curtseys.

"Stay back! I'll go first." Abe said just before entering the room.

"Abraham! No don't! He'll kill you!"

"Princess?" Abe asked trying to hide the beer.

"Abraham?" Nuada asked in shock, "You speak to him Like that?" He asked incredulously in Gaelic pulling her close to him and pressing a dagger to her cheek.

"No! Girls, Why don't you stop him?"

"Because he won't hurt her, not really." Bedelia muttered dropping her glamour. Her skin turned the color of flames and her hair became as if it was the fire itself, burning the calm orange color of embers soon to be spent. The fire that was her hair still fell down her back and over her shoulders.

"I will kill you Abraham. And anyone else, if that is necessary." He said pressing the blade harder to his sister's cheek. Nuala gasped as the blade cut her cheek although the pain my very well have been from the grip he had on the back of her neck. An Identical cut bled on his cheek from the cut he made on his sister's.

"Well. Then why don't you just start with me, Your Royal Assness?" Hellboy said causing all three nymphs to glare at him.

"Oooh, he did _not _just say that." Bedelia seethed.

"I'm afraid he did." Leonella said with an exasperated sigh and a disappointed shake of her head, "He always was a bit blunt with his temper." Larissa said nothing due to the fact that she gripped the hem of her black skirt 'till her knuckles turned white. His next move made the girls smile in spite of themselves, as he took a step forward he forgot the steps were there and practically tripped over them.

"Who put those there?"

"And your weapon of choice?"

"5 fingered Mary." He replied holding up his stone hand.

"You move and I'll kill your Abraham first." Nuada whispered as he passed his sister. As he passed the girls they stood and walked to stand by The Princess. Lara removed her skirt and dabbed gently at the wound, she wrapped her hand around the tip, wetting it before dabbing it at the wound again cleaning it. However the wound refused to stop bleeding.

Nuada spun the silverlance impressively and Larissa grinned proudly.

"Red, you mustn't' harm the prince."

"What?"

"You hurt him, you hurt the Princess."

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said I between breaths as he dodged nuada's attacks.

"Will you give me the Crown piece?"

"No." Nuada swung the silverlance again"

"The piece?"

"No."

"Abe…"

"I'm so sorry red, but they're linked!" Suddenly Liz squeezed through the guards crowding the door.

"Red!"

"Liz."

"Red, behind you!" Suddenly the Silverlance was wedged a half-inch from his heart.

"You may have mused in the past, 'am I mortal?'" The Prince broke the tip off in Red's chest. "You are now." The tip grew back. Hellboy collapsed on the carpet sinking in and out of consciousness, Liz ran to him and as if he were under water he heard the Prince say to Abe,

"Abraham, Many people have died for the crown, He will too. If you want to save him, and see Her again." He said tugging his sister closer to him. "Then you will find the missing piece and you will bring it to me. The next time Red opened his eyes, The Prince, Princess, and all three nymphs had vanished.


End file.
